TU YO Y LOS DEMÁS
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Sora y Yamato desean pasar un momento a solas para su aniversario.


**TÚ, YO Y… LOS DEMÁS**

**Sora y Yamatto desean tener un momento a solas**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen de ser así Tai Y Matt serían míos**

Afuera en las calles de Odaiba nevaba con fuerza pero no tanta porque los niños podían salir a jugar sobre aquella nieve blanca.

Una pareja de jóvenes estaban en la sala de la casa de uno de ellos dándose besitos y diciéndose cosa lindas lo cual era raro ya que a pesar que llevaban casi dos años de novios ambos eran muy tímidos para expresarse.

-Te amo – dijo una chica de 16 años pelirroja y ojos rojizos y piel apiñonada, su nombre Sora Takenochi.

-Yo igual – dijo un chico de cabellos dorado y ojos azules como el cielo conocido como Yamatto Ishida – y estamos solos – acercándose peligrosamente a su novia.

-Gool – se oyó un grito desde otra habitación.

-Bueno casi – agrego Ishida rodando los ojos y con enojo.

-Pero sí aquí están mis 2 mejores amigos- dijo un chico de 15 años con un gran pelo alborotado de color café ojos chocolates, capitán del equipo de futbol y al igual que su amigo Yamatto el sueño de toda chica. Taichi se sentó en medio de sus dos amigos.

Y ahora ¿porqué Tai Yagami se encontraba en la casa Ishida? Simplemente porque en su casa se había ido la señal y él definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perderse un partido y menos si se trataba de la selección Japonesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ishida enfadado, de por sí ya era molesto estar con su amigo cuando quería intimidad con su novia ahora era peor que Yagami se pusiera entre los dos como si estuvieran en una reunión de amigos - ¿No deberías estar viendo el dichoso partido?

-Nah! Ya sé acabo – respondió el moreno sin importancia y tomando un poco de botanas que se encontraba ahí en la mesa.

-Y, ¿por qué sigues en mi casa? – pregunto el exportador de la amistad con mucho enfado.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo tener un momento con mis dos mejores amigos? – pregunto indignado.

-No, ¿por qué no mejor te vas con tú novia?

-No Mimi está con Miyako – contesto el ex portador del valor

- ¿y qué acaso no puedes ir a molestar a alguien más? – preguntó Yamatto a punto de estallar.

-Haber veamos – con tono pensativo – Jou está estudiando para su próximo examen, Koshiro en el club de computación, mi relación con Cody no es muy estrecha, Ken y Daisuke están de viaje por un partido, Mimi está con Miyako están de compras y por último Hikari está en una cita con tú hermano, no creerás que voy interrumpirle su 1° cita mi hermanita sería demasiado descortés.

Ante esto último el rubio estallo y ya no pudo más – Si, nosotros también estamos en una cita, así que largo, largo – empujando a su amigo a la puerta – fuera de mi casa

-Sora dile a tú novio que deje quedarme – decía un Yagami forcejeando para que no lo sacarán

Sora solo los veía de manera divertida.

Cuando Matt había logrado sacar a Tai de su casa -Oye… - intento decir el moreno pero fue interrumpido por un portazo en su cara que casi llega romperle la nariz a Yagami.

-Ahora sí solos – dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a su novia – en que estábamos – haciendo que la chica se sonrojase ligeramente y emitiera una risilla.

Cuando Yamatto estaba a escasos centímetros de besar a su novia su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Argh- exclamó el rubio alejándose de su Sora - ¿QUÉ? – grito – oh, papá era tú lo siento – se disculpaba el rubio ya que pensaba que era su amigo moreno y hablaba para molestar – si… yo lo hago… si, si comprendo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto la ex portadora del amor en el momento en que su novio colgó el teléfono.

-Era mi padre diciendo que va a llegar tarde de su trabajo y debo preparar la cena. Lo cual no me sorprende.

-Bueno entonces creo que me iré.

-No te quedas a cenar

-Hoy no, le prometí a mi mamá que hoy cenaríamos juntas – término la pelirroja despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Sora antes de que te vayas – nervioso – quería saber si esté sábado te gustaría salir conmigo.

-Claro que si tontito.

La semana paso como cualquier otra.

Taichi y Yamatto con sus locuras y peleas, Taichi complaciendo a su novia, Takeru y Hikari de novios pero siempre con una mirada de advertencia sobre ellos de 'si la tocas te mato' lo cual a veces irritaba a Hikari, Daisuke con sus payasadas y su estomago que parecía un hoyo negro, Miyako siempre extrovertida y teniendo algo que contar junto a su novio Ken, Koshiro sin despegarse de su computadora, Jou estudiando a cada hora, Cody seguía en la primaria y por último Sora y Yamatto deseaban pasar un momento a solas pero siempre eran interrumpidos por sus queridos amigos especialmente por Tai y Davis, aunque ahora no eran tan queridos. Pero esto ya no importaba ya que al día siguiente sería su gran cita.

_24 de Diciembre del 2004_

Era noche buena en donde todas las familia se reunían para celebrar esté día

A excepción de dos jóvenes que no se encontraban con sus familias sino en una cita ya que cumplían 2 años de novios.

Al restaurante al que había asistido la pareja se trataba de uno con jardín, una hermosa vista a un lago las mesas alumbradas simplemente con una pequeña luz pero suficiente en el centro estaba un gran árbol de navidad decorado con todo tipo y colores de esferas donde a lado de este estaba un hermoso piano blanco de cola que lo tocaba una chica rubia de 23 años emitiendo un bello sonido.

-Es muy hermoso Yamatto, ¿pero no será muy caro?- pregunto Sora quien usaba un azul verdoso sin tirantes suelto por las piernas y un cinturón de perlas en la cintura.

-No están hermoso como tú – haciendo que Takenochi se sonrojase violentamente – y por el dinero no te preocupes tengo lo suficiente.

-Pero… - intentando replicar.

-Pero nada este día debe ser especial por otro año juntos – dándole una sonrisa que el solo daba a ella.

-Yamatto- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-"Por favor dime que no es cierto" – pensaba el rubio

-Hola Sora, Yamatto – saludo su amigo Tai

-¿Tai? – pregunto su mejor amiga algo confundida por ver a su mejor amigo ahí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto el compañero de Gabumon

-Tenía hambre, ¿qué acaso no puedo venir a cenar?

-Sí pero no aquí – respondió Ishida – además ni siquiera tienes dinero para este restaurante.

-Eso crees, por cierto esto es tuyo – dándole una tarjeta de crédito a Yamatto

-Pero… tú… cómo… si- intentaba decir el rubio.

-Te la tome el otro día, no pensarás que iba a pagarme yo toda mi comida con mis ahorros, ¿verdad? – respondió Yagami con simpleza t sentándose a lado de Sora.

-Grr – fue lo único que dijo Ishida

Taichi sin consentimiento de nadie se sentó a comer en la mesa de sus dos amigos

-Eh, ¿Tai? – dijo la pelirroja intentando ser sutil

-¿hum? – comiendo

-Bueno queríamos saber – continuo la compañera de Piyomon.

-¿Cuándo es que te largas de aquí? – pregunto Yamatto un tanto frustrado.

-Hey, Ishida – dejando su comida

El moreno iba replicar en ese momento de no haber sonando su celular en ese momento

-Bueno – saludo el moreno olvidando lo de hace unos segundos.

-YAGAMI, ¿DÓNDE CREES QUE ESTAS?- grito la voz de una mujer muy enojada haciendo que el castaño despegase el aparato de su oreja.

-Eh, perdón pero quien habla – haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿CÓMO QUÉ QUIÉN HABLA, INUTIL?, SOY MIMI

-Ah, Mimi con que eras tú no te reconocí – mintiendo

-Si ya me di cuenta – con sarcasmo - ¿DÓNDE ESTAS QUE LLEVO CASI 1 HORA ESPERANSOTE?

-Estoy cenando con Sora y Yamatto – ignorando las señas de sus amigos – y dicen que puedes venir a cenar aquí con nosotros.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Mimi que podía venir? – pregunto Yamatto con un tic en su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué acaso no podía?, además quede tarde con mi novia y de alguna manera tenía que recompensarla.

-¿Tienes dinero para los dos? – pregunto sorprendida por que su amigo tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar un restaurante tan caro.

-No, solo tengo suficiente para una persona – tomando un pan y untarle mantequilla – Así que Matt pagará la mía

-¿QUÉ? – grito el rubio sin importarle todas las miradas que se posaban en el – "Encima que se auto invita ahora quiera que le pague la cena" - ¿Y por qué debo yo pagarte la cena?

-No vas a pensar que le diga Sora que me la pague, ¿cierto? – Dijo el compañero de Agumon provocando una gélida mirada de su rubio amigo – además yo tengo el video – diciendo esto último Yagami sabía que Ishida no podría negarse.

En ese momento llegó una castaña de ojos miel con un vestido azul de un tirante muy elegante.

-Y encima de que me tienes esperándote alrededor de una hora, ni siquiera me saludas – dijo Tachikawa un tanto fastidiada por la actitud de su novio.

-Oh! Lo siento – levantándose para poder saludarla. Ambos se besan solo que al término de ese beso Tai recibió un fuerte pisotón.

Sujetándose el pie para poder sobárselo – si yo también t quiero – dijo el moreno con gran quejido de dolor.

En el restaurante cuyo nombre era "calum", estaba una Mimi molesta, un Taichi intentando contentar a su novia y al mismo tiempo comiendo lo cual ponía más furiosa a Tachikawa y unos incómodos Sora y Yamatto de cómo su cita de aniversario se había convertido en un cita doble.

Llegaron quienes menos se esperaban en esos momentos.

-Hermano – grito una voz muy conocida para todos.

"Por favor díganme que estoy soñando"- pensaba Ishida, el rubio volteaba la cabeza para verificar si estaba en lo correcto. En efecto se trataba de su hermano pequeño Takeru un chico rubio y ojos azules al igual que el a excepción que la mirada de Takeru era más dulcificada, el chico iba acompañado de Hikari Yagami la hermana pequeña de Tai.

-Hermano que alegría – dijo el rubio menor

-Sí que alegría – dijo Ishida con notorio sarcasmo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te lo dije el otro día, te dije que iba invitar a Hikari específicamente a este restaurante – respondió Takaishi - ¿Acaso se te olvido o estabas pensando en Sora cuando te lo comente?

Ante este comentario los portadores del amor y la amistad se sonrojaron violentamente.

-Bueno juntemos las mesa – fue el comentario de Hikari, todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepción de 2 personas.

Ahora esto ya no podía resultar pero cuanto estaban equivocados los pensamientos de Ishida y Takenochi.

-¿Daisuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica que lo traía loco

-Pues venía con Miyako y Ken, y pasamos por aquí, al parecer es un restaurante muy elegante.

-"Dime algo que no sepas" – pensó Yamatto al punto del colapso.

-Por cierto Yamatto me invitas ¿cierto?- pregunto el descendiente del valor y la amistad

-Pues este…yo

-Gracias sabías que eras un gran amigo – interrumpió Motomiya.

La cita que ahora se había convertido en una reunión de amigos era muy divertida a excepción de un chicos que se daba de topes contra la mesa pensando que ojala la tierra se lo tragará en ese momento.

-Ja, Ja, Ja – reía una despreocupada Miyako por la anécdota que había contado su amiga Hikari, cuando menos se lo espero una albóndiga morad apareció en su cabello morado. – ¿Pero qué?

-Ja, Ja – reía Daisuke del otro lado de la mesa.

-DAISUKE – grito la peli lila arrojándole una gran parte de Espagueti.

El google Boy reacciono justo a tiempo evitando la cantidad de comida que se dirigía hacia él lo que ocasiono que cayera en la cara de Mimi.

-Mimi, lo siento – se disculpaba Miyako, sus disculpas eran en vano por que cuando se dio cuenta la comida ya iba dirigida a ella solo que cayó en el cabello de pequeño rubio. Y hace fue como los digidestinaodos acabaron en una pelea de comida incluidos Sora y Matt.

-Señores y señoritas creo que debo pedirles que se larguen – pidió el gerente manchado su ropa de algunas comidas que los chicos habían lanzado.

=FUERA DEL RESTAURANTE=

-Sí que fue divertido – comentó Tai abrazando a su novia que aun seguía enojada con él.

-Sí bravo los felicito – dijo el portador de la amistad dejando sacar toda la ira que había acumulado durante esas últimas horas – gracias a ustedes nuestra cita se fue por el drenaje.

-Yamatto- intento calmar su novia.

-No, Sora gracias a estos – señalando a cada uno – nuestro aniversario fue un completo aniversario

Y sin más el rubio salió corriendo en dirección desconocida.

-Iré hablar con él – dijo la portadora del amor.

En otro lado estaba un rubio donde lágrimas salvajes caían sobre su mejilla.

-¿Yamatto?

-¿Qué, quieres Sora? – Limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas – me vas a decir que no eras lo que esperabas, que me odias y quieres terminar conmigo.

-No para nada – dijo Takenochi abrazándose ella misma para darse un poco de calor – es cierto que la cita no salió como esperábamos pero me divertí mucho, además tú compañía para mi es más que suficiente – ahora abrazando el cuello de su novio – Te amo

-También te amo

Ambos se besaron con dulzura y sin prisa sabían que ese no sería el último beso.

Al parecer no todo había resultado mal del todo después de todo lo importante en esas fechas lo importante era pasarlo con tu seres queridos y Yamatto tenía junto a él a Sora.

**Mi 1° SORATO **

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Nos vemos la próxima, besos**

**NOtA: Inspirado en el capitulo de zoey 101 una cita para varios**


End file.
